User blog:Bleak Moonlight/Shanghai: Shane's Jury Speech
Hello Final 3! I’m very honored to have played with each of you this season. Although I would have loved to be sitting there too, I can respect each one of your different gameplay. This season was definitely another learning experience for me and I’m very lucky to say that I got to learn so much about myself and each of you throughout the entire game. Now as for each of you, I see a solid player. One of you played harder than others. One of you played more sneaky than others. And one of you played more safe than the others. Rob, this entire game I couldn’t connect with you on a game level whatsoever. I never felt like I could trust you and I knew you were someone to watch out for. I truly believe your relationship with Elizabeth in the game is one key factor as to why you’re sitting here in the end. I think you played very well, but I’ve heard from your speech that others see little lies here and there about “your” moves and such. I personally didn’t play much game with you, rather tried to come after you multiple times, so I can’t tell what’s truth and what’s not. However, I respect your gameplay and being able to make it to the end with one of your closest allies. Malik...oh man. I didn’t know how our relationship would be after 703 Survivor, but I’m so happy we reconnected, joined forces, and decided to work together to an extent. You were someone I trusted completely in the game and felt like I would want sitting next to me in the end. However, you cut me loose and it hurt. Not gonna lie. I respect your moves, but this one hurt because we had a promise and I would have kept mine until we were both sitting in the end together. You played a very sneaky game and I love that. I think you maintained the relationships that you needed to and kept yourself tight with everyone. Impressive! My only thought is why you kept saying you wanted to quit the game at multiple points in the game. I know it’s tough, but we’re here for the experience and I think giving up isn’t something I would want to reward. I’m very proud of you and your game this season. Hopefully we can manage to make it to the end together in a future season! Liz, I cannot stress this enough, but you were hands down my favorite person to talk to this whole season! I connected with you from Day 1 on Sheng and man...did we go through EVERYTHING together. When the swap happened, I thought we would be screwed over and not see one another until after the game, but thank god we both managed to make it out alive! My only doubt that I had with you was your relationship with Rob. I knew from the moment you stuck your neck out for him, that I wasn’t your number 1 in the game and that’s why I wanted him out so badly. I wanted to ensure we were together and that didn’t work out. I also want to know if you knew I was going out in my round or if you were genuinely blind to their plans? All in all, you were such an amazing person to have met this season and I’m so excited to talk more soon! Congrats again Final 3 and I hope for the best! Good luck �� Category:Blog posts Category:Shanghai Blogs